Discord Murder Party Wiki
Welcome to the Discord Murder Party Wiki! Discord Murder Party: "A fun game night with friends where nothing bad happens!" A game run by Kristen Trawczynski, also known as Murder God, on the YouTube channel, Internet Remix! Discord Murder Party, similar to Werewolf, Mafia, or Witches of Salem, is a game where ten players have to quickly find out and eliminate the two murderers. It is often referred to using the acronym DMP. This series started on January 19, 2018. The first season of Discord Murder Party has 12 episodes. Season 2 premiered on January 17, 2019, and ended with 15 episodes on October 19, 2019. There are also 4 non-canon episodes. Despite having started with no plot in mind, Discord Murder Party has evolved into something similar to a live-theater podcast, particularly in season 2. While the gameplay itself is improv, story beats and specific endings to scenarios are scripted out in order to keep everything moving. How the Game is Played There are ten players in each round, and each player is then assigned a role by the Murder God. The roles are the Townsfolk, Seer, Gardener, Witch, Gunslinger, and the Murderers. In order to finish the game, one of two scenarios must occur. Either the players find out who the murderers are and eliminate them, or the players are unable to eliminate the murderers before the number of murderers equal or exceed the number of townsfolk. There are two phases, the day phase and the night phase. The day phase involves the characters interacting in order to find out the identities of the murderers and ends with one character being eliminated by majority vote. The night phase is when the characters with special roles are able to use their abilities; for example, the Seer is able to check one person's role. A character can be elected as the leader, and therefore has two votes during the majority vote. Another feature in Discord Murder Party is the wheel, which gives either the players or the Murder God an advantage. The wheel is spun when 2000 bits are donated on Twitch. The wheel has many miscellaneous effects; it can add a special role, such as the Tanner, introduce a debuff, such as the Pox, or involves other random events, such as a character turning into a velociraptor for the rest of the scenario. Each game takes place in specific scenarios. These scenarios range from "Werecorgis in Villaginton" to "Internet Remix High", "Reality Island" to "Discord Murder Party: The Musical". Some of these scenarios are chosen by fans after they donated 20 dollars; however, as of season two, the chance of selecting a scenario has decreased due to both plot and availability. The second season of Discord Murder Party includes other gameplay styles, such as Tabletop RPG, where results are determined by rolling a dice. Recommended Watchlist for Newcomers * The Logs, which serve as recaps of their respective videos * Episode 3's ending is when the plot first begins. * Episode 5's ending contains more hints towards a plot * Episode 6 features important plot, as well as the first Awakening. * Episode 9 features an Awakening. * Episode 12 is the finale of the first season. Latest Activity Which Scenario would you like to see next? Were-Corgis in Villagington Reality Island (S1) Chair Meeting Gone Wrong Action Con Reality Island: The Reality-ing Inertia Pines aka How Much can I reference Gravity Falls and Twin Peaks before we get sued Refer Madness Formally Tell Your Children Spring Olympics Panic! At the Murder Party YELL Cretaceous Gardens Artist Commune Contractually Obligated Beach Episode Murder Mystery Party Goes According To Plan THIS IS A WESTERN Higurashi Koro No Kristen Plz I Can't Spell This Micheal Bay The Matchelor Werecorgis in Cobbleford Reality Island (S2) Discord Murder Party: The Musical Everybody Loves The Circus Murder on the Murder Express Discord Murder Party IN SPACE!!! Steampunk Aus Are Still In, Right? I know HARRY POTTER has The Discourse now but listen How the Hell Do You Fit Monsters In Your Pocket? Found Gate Wild and CRAAAAZY Game Show Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse